


Instinct - accompanying art

by CrowSizna



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nakedness, Savage Land, Skimpy Outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowSizna/pseuds/CrowSizna
Summary: I had the great pleasure to work with menel on this collaboration, and although i already knew your works and really really loved them (I couldn't believe my luck to work with you) I'd never expected what amazing things you'd create just from that short art prompt and in such a short time. I'll never get over how fantastic this fic is. Thank you so much for that great experience!
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93
Collections: Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2019





	Instinct - accompanying art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Instinct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791722) by [menel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/menel/pseuds/menel). 



> I had the great pleasure to work with menel on this collaboration, and although i already knew your works and really really loved them (I couldn't believe my luck to work with you) I'd never expected what amazing things you'd create just from that short art prompt and in such a short time. I'll never get over how fantastic this fic is. Thank you so much for that great experience!


End file.
